Micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) are a relatively recent development. Such MEMS are being used as alternatives to conventional electromechanical devices as actuators, valves, and positioners. Micro-electromechanical devices are potentially low cost, due to use of microelectronic fabrication techniques. Novel applications are also being discovered due to the small size scale of MEMS devices.
Many potential applications of MEMS technology utilize thermal actuation to provide the motion needed in such devices. For example, many actuators, valves and positioners use thermal actuators for movement. In some applications the movement required is pulsed. For example, rapid displacement from a first position to a second, followed by restoration of the actuator to the first position, might be used to generate pressure pulses in a fluid or to advance a mechanism one unit of distance or rotation per actuation pulse. Drop-on-demand liquid drop emitters use discete pressure pulses to eject discrete amounts of liquid from a nozzle.
Drop-on-demand (DOD) liquid emission devices have been known as ink printing devices in ink jet printing systems for many years. Early devices were based on piezoelectric actuators such as are disclosed by Kyser et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,398 and Stemme in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,120. A currently popular form of ink jet printing, thermal ink jet (or “bubble jet”), uses electroresistive heaters to generate vapor bubbles which cause drop emission, as is discussed by Hara et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,421.
Electroresistive heater actuators have manufacturing cost advantages over piezoelectric actuators because they can be fabricated using well developed microelectronic processes. On the other hand, the thermal ink jet drop ejection mechanism requires the ink to have a vaporizable component, and locally raises ink temperatures well above the boiling point of this component. This temperature exposure places severe limits on the formulation of inks and other liquids that may be reliably emitted by thermal ink jet devices. Piezoelectrically actuated devices do not impose such severe limitations on the liquids that can be jetted because the liquid is mechanically pressurized.
The availability, cost, and technical performance improvements that have been realized by ink jet device suppliers have also engendered interest in the devices for other applications requiring micro-metering of liquids. These new applications include dispensing specialized chemicals for micro-analytic chemistry as disclosed by Pease et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,695; dispensing coating materials for electronic device manufacturing as disclosed by Naka et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,648; and for dispensing microdrops for medical inhalation therapy as disclosed by Psaros et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,882. Devices and methods capable of emitting, on demand, micron-sized drops of a broad range of liquids are needed for highest quality image printing, but also for emerging applications where liquid dispensing requires mono-dispersion of ultra small drops, accurate placement and timing, and minute increments.
A low cost approach to micro drop emission is needed which can be used with a broad range of liquid formulations. Apparatus and methods are needed which combines the advantages of microelectronic fabrication used for thermal ink jet with the liquid composition latitude available to piezo-electro-mechanical devices.
A DOD ink jet device which uses a thermo-mechanical actuator was disclosed by T. Kitahara in JP 2,030,543, filed Jul. 21, 1988. The actuator is configured as a bi-layer cantilever moveable within an ink jet chamber. The beam is heated by a resistor causing it to bend due to a mismatch in thermal expansion of the layers. The free end of the beam moves to pressurize the ink at the nozzle causing drop emission. Recently disclosures of a similar thermo-mechanical DOD ink jet configuration have been made by K. Silverbrook in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,067,797; 6,087,638; 6,239,821 and 6,243,113. Methods of manufacturing thermo-mechanical ink jet devices using microelectronic processes have been disclosed by K. Silverbrook in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,180,427; 6,254,793 and 6,274,056.
Thermo-mechanically actuated drop emitters employing a moving cantilevered element are promising as low cost devices which can be mass produced using microelectronic materials and equipment and which allow operation with liquids that would be unreliable in a thermal ink jet device. However, the design and operation of cantilever style thermal actuators and drop emitters requires careful attention to the input energy needed to eject a drop of a given volume, as well as to the rapid dissipation of this energy, in order to maximize the sustainable repetion frequency of the device. The required input energy may be reduced by configuring the cantilevered element so as to minimize drag effects on the backside of the cantilevered element during its motion.
Locations of potentially excessive heat, “hot spots”, within the cantilevered element, especially any that may be adjacent to the working liquid, are detrimental in that reliability limitations may be imposed on the peak temperatures that may be employed, limiting overall energy efficiency. When the cantilevered element is deflected by supplying electrical energy pulses to an on-board resistive heater, the pulse current is, most conveniently, directed on and off the moveable (deflectable) structure where the cantilevered element is anchored to a base element. The current reverses direction at some locations on the cantilevered element that may become places of higher current density and power density, resulting in hot spots.
An alternate configuration of the thermal actuator, an elongated beam anchored within the liquid chamber at two opposing walls, is a promising approach when high forces are required to eject liquids having high viscosities.
Design concepts which reduce the back pressure drag on the movable portions of beam actuators are also valuable in reducing the required energy input or in otherwise increasing the efficiency of drop ejection.
The space required to configure a thermal actuator capable of ejecting a given drop volume is an important determiner of the linear density that can be achieved in forming an array of drop emitters. Higher spatial densities of drop emitters in an array may, in turn, lead to lower costs per emitter and higher emitter numbers in an array a particular size. Higher emitter-number arrays may provide higher net fluid pumping capability and higher resolution and throughput when used for ink jet printing
Designs for thermally actuated drop emitters are needed that can be operated with decreased input energy, improved heat dissipation, and reduced spatial extent, while avoiding locations of extreme temperature or generating vapor bubbles.